


The Feeling of Neutrality.

by roma_nova



Series: How We Live. [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Clarke Griffin, Angst, Angst and Humor, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fighting, Genocide, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Murder, Rebellion, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt, Superpowers, Time Travel, alsoiloveu3000guys, idek, ijustlovemarvel, wtfisthisisasuperherofic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roma_nova/pseuds/roma_nova
Summary: Clarke is an Abnormal, which, in short, means that she has abilities that make her different and in her case that is the manipulation of the weather. And in a society where she isn't accepted, Clarke struggles to find her place in the world.The pain of the past overtakes everything she does, and causes her to shut everyone and everything out, until one annoying empath and clairvoyant, Bellamy Blake, gets a glimpse of the struggle she is continuously fighting and decides to fight it with her.But when a growing force of people against the Abnormals threaten their existence, will they be able to defend their people, or let them be slaughtered.OR Clarke has powers and so does Bellamy, he senses that she's a particularly powerful abnormal and is intrigued by her and then learns of all the dark things she's gone through.





	1. CLARKE

**Author's Note:**

> RIGHT OKAY HELLO GUYS I AM ALIVE!!! So some of you might be wondering what has happened to my mafia fic but dw I am gonna update that I just got caught up in a lot of things and then I needed to get back into writing so I decided I needed fresh ideas to do that, but I can assure you that will be updated. I have always wanted to write what I am planning to write for this fic and it's ambitious but I am looking forward to it and I hope you enjoy it, and as you all know please feel free to comment any improvements or anything like that to help this story be the best it can be. Love you 3000 xx GoldenFreckles PS I have an Instagram account for my A03 account 'goldenfreckles58' which has no posts at the moment but when I get a few followers i'll post updates and previews of chapters as I'm writing them xx

11th August 2008

Clarke slammed her bedroom door shut to drown out the shouts from her parents which followed her up the stairs, filling her ears. She clamped her hands over each of her ears as she slumped against the door. Her eyes squeezed shut as she muttered to herself, willing herself to calm down, but to no avail. A rapid knock on the other side of her door caused her to jump, but press her body harder against the door to stop her parents from coming in, but nothing could stop her mother’s voice from slipping through the fingers that shielded her ears, “Clarke, please, talk to us.” Abby was desperate, her voice heavy with worry.

“NO!” Clarke screamed back in turn, her whole body began to tremble, tears forming in her eyes which blurred her vision.

“Clarke, sweetie-” Her father’s voice was now on the other side of the door, she could feel him trying to open it.

“GET OUT!” Clarke wailed, her body practically convulsing as she sobbed. As if it were responding to her cries, the mid evening sky outside began to darken to a deep storm grey, low rumbles of thunder cascading out across the vast plain of the sky. The winds outside picked up, sending an assortment of green summer leaves to fly past her open window, some of them blowing into her room. Clarke ignored it, but instead buried her head in her arms and continued to sob, not noticing the now rapids winds outside, and downfall of almost torrential rain. 

“Clarke, please just tell us what happened!” Her parents pleaded, still whacking the door. Clarke lifted her head, turning to reach up for the lock on her door, she sniffed as she grabbed a hold of it and slid it into place, she stood up shakily and went to her bookshelf that stood to the right of the door. She grunted as she dragged it in front of the door, and shoved it so it was pressed right against it. Clarke took several steps back, her breathing heavy as she pressed her hands to her eyes to wipe the tears. She turned in place, seeing the storm outside, the trees whipping violently in the wind, and rain blowing sideways through her open window. Clarke rushed forward and forced it shut, upon shutting the window, she leant against it and let the tears flow back, remembering the incident from earlier that day. As she sobbed, she didn’t see the tornado form outside, unnaturally quick. Before Clarke could stop herself from crying, the power in the whole house flickered out, the lights abandoning her and leaving her in the total darkness, the only sounds to accompany her were her own sobs and the wailing storm outside. Clarke began to panic as she felt the house practically move beneath her feet, and let out a sharp scream as the ceiling began to crack above her, patches of plaster collapsing into the room around her. Clarke scrambled around, narrowly dodging a large piece that fell near her, she aimed to throw herself under her bed, before a large piece struck her on the head, causing her to fall onto her back, her vision fading into unconsciousness as the storm shrieked around her. 

Clarke had woken up only what she can assume was hours later, her head throbbing as she opened her eyes. For a moment, she hadn’t registered what had happened until she saw the now clear sky directly above her. Clarke frowned, she could have sworn she was in her room. She shifted on her back, freezing as she saw the ruins of a house surrounding her, panic began to flood her as she now turned attention to the pressure on her body, realising there was a large piece of wall on her, which had collapsed in the storm. Clarke’s breathing became unsteady as she squirmed and panicked, screaming for help when she managed to make out the sounds of shouting on the ground below her, and the sound of distant sirens. “MOM!” She wailed, trying to wriggle out from under the wall, her body too weak and aching to do so. “M-Mom..” She tried to shout again, her voice faltering and failing her as she let her head fall back. Why hadn’t her mother come to get her? What happened?

“THERE’S SOMEONE UPSTAIRS!” An unfamiliar voice shouted from the ground. A mass of voices followed, but Clarke didn’t make any effort to alert them of her whereabouts, she just wanted her parents. A mechanical whirring came from her right, and she managed to weakly turn her head to see a rescue platform raised up to be level with the upstairs. Her arms were pinned beneath the wall so she couldn’t raise her hand to let the men see her. But she didn’t need to, they had already seen her. They brought the platform forward, so one stepped off onto the floor, which creaked dangerously beneath him, he knelt beside Clarke, who burst into tears, “Where’s my Mom?” She spoke, her voice barely anything but a whisper. 

“Let’s just focus on getting you out, okay?” The man said soothingly, turning back to the other men and signalling for them to climb out. They arranged themselves around the wall, and lifted it slightly so the other man could pull Clarke out. She let out a wail of pain as her legs dragged against the ground. The man picked Clarke up like she weighed nothing and quickly got back onto the platform, the other men following. As soon as the last man stepped off, the floor they had been on collapsed into the rest of the house, the rest of the house rapidly folding in on itself. As Clarke was gently lowered into a stretcher, she lifted her head weakly to look for her parents, noticing the no other houses on the street had been touched, only her house. Her eyes locked onto two stretchers covered in sheets outside of another ambulance, two paramedics talking solemnly beside them. Clarke’s heart practically stopped as she stared at them, the paramedics lifting her into the ambulance noticed her stare, and attempted to block it. Clarke let her tears fall silently this time as her whole body went rigid, she dragged her eyes away from the stretchers, letting them fix on the ceiling of the ambulance. Her whole world went cold, there was nothing inside of her anymore, she was completely and utterly alone.

11 YEARS LATER

The discovery of abnormals had been widely publicised in around 2012, when Clarke was 18. They were a small proportion of the population with ‘abnormal’ abilities, some were quite famous, almost like real life avengers, just not as glamorous. In the last 7 years it become known that a famous abnormal had a relatively short lifespan, they were hunted by activists who were against the idea that a group of people could have dominion over everybody else because of the fact they had unnatural abilities. In short, it was a story as old as humanity, people fear what they don’t understand. The activists, or more commonly known as CAH (Civilians against Abnormal Humans) always justified these killings by saying that if left unchecked, those abnormals would have run truant, ‘killing for the fun of it’ or whatever other bullshit they came up with. The CAH had a reputation for bribing juries and judges in these trials too, which is relatively easy to do if your organisation is fronted by billionaires. So the rest of the abnormals went into hiding, so to speak. Learning to repress their abilities and just get on with a regular life. For some, that came easily, with others it didn’t. In some states it became illegal to even be an abnormal, and all babies born had to go undergo a series of tests at birth and if they found that the baby was an abnormal, even with regular parents, they were evicted and forced to leave that state, it was that or be arrested and nobody even knows what they do with the kids, they were mainly the southern states and a few northern ones. Of course, these laws lead to a huge amount of unregistered births from abnormal parents. 

Clarke had figured out that there was something wrong with her about a year after the tornado and her parent’s death. She began to take notes of whenever she was upset or angry how the weather changed, when she was sad, it rained endlessly until she had no tears left, and when she was angry there was always a thunderstorm. It didn’t matter where she was or what time of the year it was, the weather always changed depending on her mood. When she was 16, she finally learnt how to control it without using her emotions, although it was notoriously difficult. The only successful attempt that she could recall was creating a light rain shower one day in her grandmother’s back garden in Florida where she lived after the death of her parents. The rain cloud has been a startling steel grey against a bright blue sky that formed in a circle directly above the garden, and lasted no more than a minute, not even enough time for her grandmother to see. Ever since then, and the introduction of new laws, Clarke knew it was best to keep to herself about what she could do, and move forward with her life.

So now, Clarke sat in her car outside the small community centre of the town she had relocated to swiftly after her 21st birthday, Arkadia in Indiana. She was attending a support group for abnormals, which was specially permitted by the state in an attempt to encourage them to learn to control themselves. Clarke slumped against the side of the car door interior, funnily enough, it was raining that day through no fault of her own. She let her head rest against the cold window, seeing the small building through the glass. ‘C’mon, let’s go’, Clarke. She willed herself to grab her bag from the passenger seat and step out of the car, which she did begrudgingly, ignoring her mind telling her to get back in and drive home. She quickly walked to the front of the building to escape the rain, the automatic doors sliding open upon her approach. At the front desk sat a woman of about forty, her face more sullen than a student on the day of their finals. She seemed to be aware of Clarke’s presence without looking up from the computer straight out of the nineties. She slid a sheet of paper across to Clarke as she stood in front of the desk. On it were a list of names. Clarke hovered by it, “I need a pen.” She said, flicking her eyes over to the woman, who finally looked at her. She gave Clarke a withering look before taking a laboured breath which Clarke could only assume was a sigh and reached for a pen, dropping it onto the paper. Clarke picked up the pen and signed her name in her scrawl. Clarke slid the paper back over to the woman, who took it and put it away in a folder, “Through the doors to your right, keep going along the corridor, you’ll find it.” The woman spoke in a heavy southern drawl, clearly not local. “Thanks.” Clarke walked to the doors on the right, finding herself in a dimly light corridor, the green carpet had a pungent smell of carpet cleaner and old vomit, and the walls resembled a blue, or at least they used to. Clarke walked past the doors on each side, and headed for the double doors at the end, a small sign nestled above the doors. MEETING ROOM. Clarke looked through one of the two small circular windows in the doors, before opening one and slipping inside. Despite how quiet her entry was, she seemed to attract the attention of everyone in the room. A man stood up and made his way towards her, he seemed to be in his early fifties and had a beard and a kind smile. Hee reached for Clarke’s free hand and shook it firmly with both of his, “I’m Marcus Kane.” He gave her a solid smile, “You must be Clarke, our newest member?” Everyone else started.

“Yeah...that’s me.” Her grip on her bag increased. 

“Take a seat next to Jackson over there.” Kane pointed to a man of Indian descent, who gave Clarke an awkward smile. She walked over and sat in the seat beside him, while Kane walked back to his. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve had a new member, seeing as there is so few of us.” Kane began to talk, his relaxed posture made him seem like he was just catching up with old friends instead of leading a support group consisting of possibly very dangerous people. “So, Clarke, why don’t you tell us why you’re here.” He gestured towards her, everyone followed his gesture to look at Clarke. She shifted uncomfortably, “Well, I’m Clarke, I’m from Florida and…” She trailed off, should she even tell them? She had to otherwise it was entirely futile being here. They wouldn’t care, right? “And my abnormality is that I can manipulate the weather.” 

“So you’re the reason the weather has been so crappy around here lately.” Said a man sitting slumped back in his chair, goggles on his head and wearing an EARTH DAY shirt. His response earned a few snorts of laughter, quickly settled by Kane, “That’s Jasper.” He told Clarke, and Jasper gave her a small salute. 

“Also, Clarke,” Kane sat forward, “We don’t like to say ‘Abnormality’ here, we think it puts a negative connotation on it, instead we like to say ability.” He spoke not unkindly.

“Right.” Clarke nodded, not knowing where to look, “My abn- I mean ability, isn’t really a lot, I can only really do anything with it if I have a strong feeling, y’know.”

Kane nodded, as did a few people around the group, “Well it seems interesting to us, as does everyone’s ability. Our abilities make us unique, and although many people can’t see that, I hope someday they will.” Kane glanced around the group, “But for now,” He now looked to Clarke, “We are here to learn to live as everyone else does.”

“Yes, I was hoping I could learn to do that.” She said awkwardly. Kane began to then go around telling Clarke everyone’s abnormalities, Jackson was an Aerona, meaning he could detect and understand any kind of illness. Jasper could do plant amalgamation. Echo, a tall girl with a piercing glare was a sonic screamer. Clarke didn’t quite catch everybody’s abilities until she tuned back in when Kane moved onto the last person, “...and Bellamy here is clairvoyant and an empath.” Clarke looked to the man on Kane’s left, he was looking at the floor, his arms folded. He had a dominating presence, with a messy tangle of dark curls on his head and a scatter of freckles across his face, but his eyes were a deep brown, depths upon depths of it, as if it were a forest. 

“Two abilities?” Clarke asked, taking her eyes off of Bellamy and onto Kane.

“Quite rare, but Bellamy has the ability to feel what others feel physically whether it’s pain or pleasure, and he can also see what certain people are doing in that exact point in time.” Kane looked towards Bellamy, “He’s quite gifted.” The comment earned a grunt from Bellamy, who shifted in his seat, his dark eyes looking over at Clarke, his lips parting slightly as if he were about to speak, although he was looking at her, the gaze didn’t seem to linger at all, it was more like she was more in his peripheral. “I wouldn't call myself gifted.” His voice was deep and almost threatening if spoken in a certain way, it matched his appearance perfectly. “And what would you call yourself, Bellamy?” Kane asked. 

Bellamy’s mouth flickered upwards at the end in a sort of half smirk as he met Kane’s stare, “Cursed.” 

“Woah, edgy.” Jasper remarked, grinning at Bellamy. 

Clarke watched the group erupt into conversation, feeling most comfortable on the outside. She held her bag tighter, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. She looked up to the clock by the door, there was another 45 minutes to go before the end of the session. Eventually, Kane settled the group down and began an activity where everybody had to go around and say what their dream in life was. Pretty painful.

The session finally ended after what felt like years, Clarke didn’t know if she wanted to come back, she didn’t know if there was any need to learn how to live like she wasn’t an abnormal, wouldn’t that just come naturally? Though she couldn’t lie about the fact that it was nice to be surrounded by people who understood what it was like to not be like everyone else. As Clarke was putting her chair away, Kane approached her.

“You seemed withdrawn in the session, Clarke.”

“Well, it’s only my first time here.”

“True, but you seem like an interesting character, and I’d like to see you come out of your shell here, Clarke.”

Clarke gave a false smile, “We’ll see.”

Kane returned the smile with a genuine one, making Clarke feel bad. “And if you could do me a favour and make it sunny on saturday that’d be great, we’re having a BBQ for the group at my house, you should come, bring the good weather with you.”

Clarke paused, knowing she was about to say something she’d regret, “I’d love to come, but I can’t promise the sun.” She gave a shrill, forced laugh. 

“Fingers crossed then.” Kane gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder, before turning to exit the room. 

Clarke waited until he was out of the room before letting out a sigh, and kicking the chair leg, “Stupid, Griffin, stupid.” She picked up the chair and began to carry it to the stack. She set it down and grabbed her bag from the floor, and turned around to leave, letting out a small scream along with almost having a mini heart attack as she came face to face with Bellamy who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She dropped her bag by her feet with the shock, “Jesus Christ, are you sure you can’t teleport too?” Bellamy raised an eyebrow slightly in a condescending look before bending down to grab her bag, “You thought everyone was gone?” He handed it back to her, “Yes, obviously.” Clarke quickly shouldered it. “Well, sorry, I suppose.” Clarke took a step back, leaving a reasonable distance between them, “You suppose? Don’t bother apologising if you think you don’t need to.” 

Bellamy kept his eyes on her, his stare was uncomfortable and penetrating, “It’s just manners, I’m guessing you weren’t taught what they were.”

“Sorry, what?”

“You’re being rude for no reason, I scared you accidentally and I apologised, but you’re making a big deal out of it.”

“I am not!”

“You are.”

“Well…” Clarke struggled for words, she wanted to just get out, but her stubbornness didn’t permit her to leave yet, “What were you even doing here anyways?”

“None of your business.”

“Fine, I wasn’t really bothered anyways.”

“Then why did you ask?”

“Just seemed weird that you were lurking here after everyone was gone and just appeared behind me with no noise or anything.”

“You’re forgetting you were here after everyone was gone too.” He was smirking slightly now, he was enjoying this. 

“I don’t have time for this.” Clarke spat, already walking to the door, she pushed it open and let it swing shut behind her, she found herself walking quickly up the corridor, she went through the open automatic doors and went to her car which sat alone apart from two other cars, damp autumn leaves scattered over the exterior of the car, Clarke opened the door and slid in. She muttered to herself half - angrily as she put the keys in ignition, she glance up through the windshield, seeing Bellamy standing on the steps to the building, he seemed to be looking in the other direction, holding a phone to his ear. “Jackass.” Clarke mumbled, reversing the car and driving out of the car park. As she drove, she noticed the sky begin to darken as storm clouds drifted in overhead, she let out a groan, “Not now.” She spoke through gritted teeth, she pulled over at a lay by to calm herself down. She leant back in her seat, grabbing her bag and taking her phone and headphones, she put them over her ears and turned her music on to calm herself. She let her body relax in the seat, taking slow and steady breaths until she began to feel herself calming down. She knew it wasn’t Bellamy that caused her reaction, but the whole atmosphere of the situation at that group, how it made her think of her parents. She knew that although it may be hard she had to go back, because only they could help her to properly control this. Clarke opened her eyes, her trick had worked. The sky was a calm light grey again, the feeling of neutrality. Clarke let a small smile rest on her face.


	2. CLARKE

Clarke was lost. Not in any metaphorical sense of the word, but she was literally lost. She sat in her car on the side of the road, her GPS busted and her phone dead. All she had to navigate her way to Kane’s house was an old map that she had found in her car when she bought it. The directions and address Kane had emailed her she had written on the back of a letter from a bookstore because her printer was broken. It was a pretty odd time of year to have a BBQ in mid september, but for some reason it was unusually hot that day.

Clarke squinted at the map, then out of the window, she was pretty sure she had followed about a million different back roads out of Arkadia and the only signs of civilisation was the occasional farm. Resting in the passenger seat was a store bought potato salad she had got on her way out, and she was pretty sure it was going to be well above an acceptable temperature by the time she gets there. 

She had no option but to keep driving, it was that or she either turned around and went home and emailed him then, and to be honest, option number 2 was the most desirable, but the nagging little voice in her head ordered her to go out and socialise.

Clarke weaved her way through the roads, eventually coming up to a converted farmhouse with no animals in sight, she looked at the paper on the dashboard, reading the vague description of the house Kane gave her, ‘Big tree. Red door.’ It said. Clarke looked at the property, sure enough there was a large oak tree by the road and the door to the house was a deep red. Clarke pulled into the dirt driveway, parking alongside a sleek black SUV. She reached over and grabbed the salad and got out of the car, pushing her sunglasses up her nose. 

An array of cars were parked on the drive, and the number of vehicles roughly matched the number of people in the group. Clarke went up to the porch, a porch swing swaying in the gentle summer breeze. She glanced up, one of the beams supporting the porch roof had wood rot. Before she was about to press the doorbell, a voice came from behind her.

“Clarke?”

She turned, seeing Kane standing at the bottom of the porch steps, holding tongs in his right hand and wearing a badly embroidered apron which read, ‘Make algae, not war’. 

“I heard your car in the driveway, you didn’t find the directions too hard to follow? I do live out in the sticks.” He laughed. 

Clarke shook her head, “Drive was a breeze.” She lied, walking down the steps, “Brought potato salad, so…” Clarke held the box lightly.

“Thank you, Clarke, we have enough potato salad to feed an army now.” Kane joked, bringing Clarke around the side of the house to a patio where two picnic tables had been pushed together to create one big one. “Sit down.” He encouraged, taking the box from her hands and putting it on the table.

“Hey Clarke.” Jackson greeted her as she sat down opposite. “Hey.” She glanced down the table at the unfamiliar people who sat there. Jackson noticed her looking, “You’re probably wondering who they are?” Clarke nodded. “Well, the people you don’t recognise are our friends and such, some are abnormals, some aren’t.” 

Jackson pointed to a dark haired girl with equally dark eyes who stood at the front of the table, laughing at a joke made by Jasper, “That’s Octavia, Bellamy’s sister.” They certainly resembled each other. He then pointed to the man next to him, “This is Nate, my boyfriend.” He smiled at Nate, who turned at the mention of his name, he gave a nod to Clarke. “Next to him is Raven, and next to her is her boyfriend, Finn, then Murphy and Emori.” Jackson leant back, “There are more, but that’s just everyone who is here.”

Clarke nodded, smiling, “You have quite a big group of friends.” She pushed a piece of lettuce around her plate with her fork, Jackson looked at her for a moment, “Yeah...I mean, you’re welcome to hang out with us, Clarke, you’re in the support group for the nutcases now, so you’re one of us.” He tried to laugh. Clarke didn’t really give an answer, it felt too awkward, instead she stabbed a small piece of chicken with her fork and put it in her mouth to avoid talking. Jackson slowly integrated back into the group with their conversation, engaging in a mini food fight with Jasper. Clarke noticed the only other people who seemed reserved was Bellamy, who sat at the opposite end of the table with his sister. He was occasionally leaning in to mutter something in her ear, before turning his head to what Clarke can assume was to admire the landscape around Kane’s home. 

“So, Clarke, why are you in the support group?” 

Clarke snapped back into reality at the mention of her name, she looked across the table at Raven, who was leaning forward slightly, her wide brown eyes on her. 

“Weather Manipulation.” Clarke answered politely.

“Wait, so you mean you can control the weather?” Raven inquired, ignoring everyone else from the group telling her to leave it.

“I wouldn't say I can control it.” Clarke spoke awkwardly, her head bowed slightly. 

“But you can change it though? Like you could make it rain right now?”

“I could, but I-”

“Can you show me?”

“I really don’t think it’s a good idea.” Clarke sounded flustered, blood rushing to her cheeks, aware that all eyes were on her. Her palms began to sweat, and her legs began to become restless, as if they were already trying to get her out of there. 

“Clarke, come on, just make it rain a little b-”

“Raven.” Kane said firmly, his voice managing to silence everyone, Raven looked at Kane for a moment, realisation flashing across her eyes before she looked back at Clarke, “I’m sorry, Clarke.” She retreated across the table.

“I-It’s alright.” Clarke coughed into her fist, setting her fork down, “Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom.” She was already standing up, her legs shaking like jelly. 

“It’s the first door on the right when you go in through the back door.” Kane called out to her as Clarke practically ran to the door. She thrust the screen door open and went in, closing it behind her. The bathroom door to the right was already open, and Clarke burst in, locking the door. She leant on the sink, turning the cold water on, splashing it onto her face, ‘Calm down, Clarke’. She kept repeating in her head, trying to steady her breathing. All the eyes on her were too much along with the pressure from Raven, she was going to that group to learn to control herself, not put on a show for others. 

Clarke let her head hang over the sink, the cold sink water dripping from her face, watching the water droplets hit the sink rhythmically. When she was panicked, her mind often tended to make it worse by bringing her back to that day when she was fourteen years old, the day her parents died. She forced her eyes shut, but the sounds of her own screams mixed in with the violent shrieks of the wind surrounding her crept up to engulf her in the horror of what she had done.

“No..” Clarke repeated to herself, forcing her head up, catching sight of herself in the mirror by the sink, her eyes were red with tears, the wispy golden strands of her hair catching onto the tears staining her blood flushed cheeks. In the corner of her eye, in the reflection of the mirror, she could see the once blue sky slowly becoming a storm grey, “No, no!” Clarke cursed, furiously wiping her eyes. She needed to leave.

Clarke ran to the bathroom door, pulling it open and colliding with a figure walking to the door. It was Bellamy, who had caught onto her wrist, his face paled as he stared at her, as if his soul had left his body. His mouth hung open slightly, but no words left his lips, and tears began to well at his eyes. Clarke pulled herself from his grip. “Clarke.” Was all he managed to say, his face frozen in an expression of fear. 

Clarke stumbled back, “I’m sorry.” She spluttered, turning to run through the house, throwing open the front door and walking into the storm outside. The wind whipping across the land, the porch swing swinging wildly. Clarke shielded her face with her arms as sticks and leaves blew rapidly across the ground and into the air. She reached her car, fumbling with the keys to open it. Despite the physical shield that was the car between her and the storm outside, it was even worse within her, the pain that arised she had never felt before, the storms had never done this to her before. 

 

Clarke sat hunched over the steering wheel, a terrible clawing, stabbing pain erupting all over her body, concentrating in her brain. The only way she could describe it would be to say that it was as though her skeleton was attempting to claw its way out her own skin, and rid itself of her organs by ripping them apart inside of her. Clarke let out a scream, a blood curling, bone chilling scream that didn't even sound like it could be made by a human.

She screamed and screamed for what seemed like hours, it was the only way to get any relief from the pain. Her head became dizzy as well as feeling the splitting pain from within it. She slumped forward in her seat, hitting the horn of the car, sending out one long continuous beep. 

She was too weak to move herself off of it, and the pain had practically paralysed her, every breath felt like she was inhaling a thousand tiny razors, and it felt like there were daggers travelling up and down her veins instead of blood. And still, the storm outside raged on, picking up the pace now, it was just the same as it was 11 years ago, they were going to die if it didn’t stop now, and maybe she would too. Clarke tried to push herself up, but by then her eyes were already closing. 

This is what she had imagined dying felt like. The pain subsided at last, but the light from the day was already slipping away, as if it were being sucked into something. Then her whole body went limp, and Clarke could have sworn she was smiling.


	3. BELLAMY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sike you thought. I did update in the end but this chapter is pretty dead ngl but it'll get more exciting next chapter don't worry

It wasn’t the thunder, or the raging winds, or the deathly cold rain that descended from the storm clouds above them that scared Bellamy, it was the girl who was causing it.

He watched the situation unfold from his end of the table. The intrusive questioning from Raven, the paranoid, close ended answers from Clarke, Kane’s warning tone. The atmosphere was unmistakable. Pure, thick tension. 

You didn’t need to be an empath to feel the fear in the air as the Abnormal rapidly withdrew herself from the situation, and letting the heavens open above their heads. As the conditions grew worse, Octavia had gripped Bellamy’s forearm, nodding towards the door. “Go and check on her.”

Bellamy pulled his arm from his sister’s tight grip, “Why me?”

“I don’t know, can’t you calm her down or something?” Octavia shrugged, hunched over in a defensive position as twigs began to streak past in the wind. 

“I’m an empath, not a therapist.” Bellamy uttered, shielding his face with one arm as he stood up, making his way to the door. He glanced back at the group, who had been ushered into the old barn at the edge of the property by Kane. 

Bellamy’s hand hovered at the door handle for a moment, he then closed his hand around it and stepped in, briskly closing it to stop it from flying off its hinges. He inclined his head towards the door on the right as he heard from movement from inside. It was Clarke.

Before Bellamy could reach the door, it opened and Clarke collided into Bellamy, tears streaking her face. Instinctively he grabbed onto her wrist for some reason unbeknownst to him. 

As soon as his fingers made contact with her skin, he felt himself grow cold inside. Not in a way that you would if you happened to be caught outside without a coat on a winter’s day. But a coldness which he could only describe as death. 

That was what it felt like to him. 

His grip tightened on her wrist. His eyes straining as he felt them well up. His mouth opened as if he were trying to rid himself of something trying to force its way up his throat.

“Clarke.” Was all he managed to say, his voice reduced a faint tremble. 

“I’m sorry.” Her speech blended into breath as she wrenched her wrist from Bellamy’s grip, and took off in the opposite direction, leaving Bellamy alone in the hallway. 

He stared at his hand, feeling his legs grow weak as he fell against the wall. His head leant back, the feeling of death and suffering practically drowning him. Drowning him in fear. His hands trembled as he raised them to press over his face. He let out a long, wailing moan. He didn’t know what he was crying for, or calling out to. These weren’t even his feelings, they were someone else’s, but he had felt the worst kind of pain, and he would never know anything like it again.

He came around to his sense when a pair of hands latched themselves onto his shoulders, his hands slid away from his face to reveal the concerned face of his sister. 

“Jesus Christ, Bell, are you alright?” 

“I...She…” Bellamy stuttered, grabbing onto her arms to steady himself as she pulled him up. 

“Hey, hey, just calm down.” 

They stopped in their tracks when they heard a piercing scream erupt from outside, Bellamy pulled himself away from Octavia and towards the source of the sound. 

“Is that Clarke?” Kane pushed his way through the group who stood idle in the middle of the house, all unsure of what to do. 

“I think so..” Octavia replied.

“We need to help her.” Bellamy tried to move towards the front door, throwing it open, the door slamming back against the wall in the wind, he squinted through the windshield, seeing Clarke slumped over the steering wheel.

He raced out, closely followed by Kane and Jackson, who yelled at the others to get a medical kit under the kitchen sink. Bellamy threw open the car door, the storm now beginning to subside. He reached in, pulling Clarke out from the car. He hooked his arm under her legs and under her back, grimacing as the deathly coldness radiating off of Clarke ebbed into his veins through his skin, weaker this time but still there. He quickly carried her back inside, following Kane’s directions to his bedroom. Octavia opened the door for them, allowing him to lay her down on top of the bed.

The group swarmed her, ignoring Kane’s shouts to give her some space as he set the med kit down beside her. Bellamy moved back, the group walking back out into the living room. 

He sighed, collapsing down into the armchair, rubbing his face. 

“What the hell was that?” Murphy said, an abnormal with enhanced agility, he sat on the edge of the sofa.

Raven shook her head, “This is my fault, I kept provoking her, now she could be - dead, for all we know.” Her voice broke, putting her head in her hands. Finn put his arm around her, drawing her closer to him, “It isn’t your fault, Raven.” But even he sounded unsure.

“It doesn’t matter whose fault it is,” Octavia piped up, walking out of the bedroom. Everyone turned to look at her, “She’s alright, Jackson said physically there’s nothing wrong with her.” 

Octavia paused, her eyes dropping to her brother, “But what about you, Bell?”

Bellamy looked up, “What?”

“When we came in you were in the floor, you looked like you’d seen a ghost.”

Bellamy shook his head dismissively, “No, it was nothing.”

Octavia raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, “If you say so.”

Bellamy sunk lower into the chair, the faint chatter of everyone else drifting out of earshot as he focused on some unseen thing before him. This was the second time he had ever met this girl in his life, but she had left an unwanted impression him, and it wasn’t in a good way.

\---------

The last thing Clarke could remember was being slumped over her steering wheel, a wailing storm raging in from every direction, and a torturous pain flooding her whole body, rendering her weak and helpless, then just blackness.

Clarke swallowed, her lips and mouth dry. She then opened her eyes slowly, realising she was lying on something soft, and the first thing she saw was a ceiling. She frowned, grunting as she pushed herself up to sit. 

She jumped slightly as she saw a dark haired girl sitting beside her on a chair, she was the girl who sat beside Bellamy at the table, she could of sworn Jackson said she was his sister. Her memory was hazy. Clarke frowned, “You’re Octavia.”

Octavia nodded, “How are you feeling?”

Clarke paused, how was she feeling? Clarke opened her mouth, “I - I feel fine.” She became aware of the line of sweat on her forehead, it was hot in here. She glanced towards a window on her left, the sky had returned to a cloudless blue.

“You had us scared, no idea you were that powerful.” Octavia shifted in her chair, a hint of impression in her voice.

“Scared..” Clarke sighed, moving her legs to sit on the side of the bed, “I didn’t meant to do that..” She trailed off, before clearing her throat, the sheets of the bed balled up in her hands, “Nobody got hurt, did they?”

“No. I mean, Bellamy was a little shaken up but I guess it was just from the thunder..” Octavia kept her eyes on Clarke, she didn’t sound like she believed what she was saying herself, “Or maybe some empath stuff?”

Clarke shrugged. She couldn’t lie that she was slightly confused as to why the pain was gone, or what caused it. She had never felt pain like that ever before when her reactions happened. If she was being honest, she didn’t really want to find out why.

“I should apologise to them.” Clarke said, already standing up.

“Maybe you should just wait for Jackson to come back and check you again?”

“No,” Clarke shook her head, already going to the door, “I feel fine, I’m not going to go off again.”

Octavia bit her lip, getting up from the chair, “Alright.”

The group outside had dispersed among the kitchen and living room, with Kane making conversation with Miller and Jackson on the couch, Raven and Finn talking to a blonde girl and an Asian boy over the kitchen counter. Murphy, Emori, Jasper, Echo and Bellamy all sat around the kitchen table, lazily engaging in a confusing game of cards.

Clarke stepped out with Octavia beside her. She wrung her hands nervously as she waited for the group to notice her. The first to was Jackson, who leapt up from his seat, he hurried over.

“You should be lying down.” He shot Octavia a look.

Clarke shook her head, “I’m alright,” She paused, freezing in the spot as the rest of the room fell silent and stared at her, “I wanted to apologise...for what happened out there, I never meant to ruin this.” Clarke sighed, disappointed in herself.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Kane expressed, “We all have moments.”

“It was a pretty big moment.” Clarke laughed nervously, “I just wanted to say I don’t usually react like that, I haven’t for years, I don’t know what came over me..”

Raven looked over guiltily, “Was it anything to do with what I said?”

“No.” Clarke shook her head, “It wasn’t you.”

She couldn’t help but notice the solid state that came from Bellamy, who had turned around in his chair. She pointedly made an effort not to look at him, it made her uncomfortable the way his eyes bore into her. Like he knew what was going on inside.

“Listen, I should go, I’ve overstayed my welcome.”

Kane began to protest but Clarke began to insist, already making her way for the door. On her way out, Raven rushed over and apologised again, then walked her to the car. Clarke paused as she was about to get inside the car, staring at the wheel for a few moments.

Raven frowned, “Everything okay?”

Clarke nodded hurriedly and then stepped into the car, giving her a brief, awkward smile as she shut the door. She drove messily out of the drive, refusing to look behind at the house as she sped off down the road, her hands gripping tightly on the wheel.


	4. CLARKE

A week passed since the incident at Kane’s house, and Clarke had mostly gotten over it. She had spent many nights stressing over whether to even show up to the group next time, afraid of what they were going to think of her. Then again, she thought, as she turned in her bed, she wasn’t going to run away, that made her seem weak. Clarke sighed as she lay there, watching the minutes tick by on her clock, still no closer to her decision.

Yet there she was, in her car, on her way to the group as she wove through traffic around fifteen minutes late, having suddenly decided to go at the very, very last minute.

She practically skidded into the car park, almost hitting a lampost as she did. She had never been the best driver. She clumsily parked the car near the the building and fell out of the car, snatching her bag from the seat beside her. 

Clarke thundered up the steps to the building, running through the open doors and past the woman in reception, a different woman this time. She went through the corridor, her nose wrinkling at the same smell. 

She pushed open the door quietly as she reached the end, Kane was talking to the group. He gave Clarke a smile, continuing to speak as she snuck towards a free chair by Jasper. She lowered herself into the seat, glancing around at who was there. 

She stopped abruptly when she saw Bellamy, his stare was fixated on her again, but his face seemed agitated. As soon as she made eye contact with him he broke it, dragging his eyes away quickly to fixate themselves on the floor. 

Fine then, Clarke thought to herself, leaning back in her chair, pretending to be engaged in what Kane was talking about, which she was not listening to by any means.

“...and that’s why the trial of Jaha Vs the state of Indiana was so widely publicised, what do you think, Clarke?” Kane finished speaking, looking towards Clarke, a kind smile on his face.

“Oh!” Clarke straightened up, clearing her throat, “I think, uh, the state was very…” She trailed off, scrambling through her brain for anything to say, “...informed?”

“Well, yes,” Kane spoke, slightly amused but not in an unkind manner, “They did arrest Jaha after they caught him walking through the walls of a bank, so their evidence was very well informed.”

Clarke nodded quickly, “Yes, I mean...what I meant to say was the state was right in arresting him, because...robbing a bank is illegal..” Her answer earned a snort of laughter from Jasper.

“Okay, how about I ask you this, Clarke.” Kane leaned forward, clasping his hands together, “So we know that Mr Jaha committed a federal crime, but do you think it was fair that he received a harsher and longer sentence because of the fact that he had abilities?”

“It’s not fair.” Clarke said decidedly, “He could have done something much worse with his ability, of course that wasn’t right, but he didn’t kill anyone. He should have gotten the same sentence as someone who had done the exact same thing with no abilities.”

Kane nodded, “I completely agree, Clarke.”

“I don’t.” Bellamy said suddenly.

Everyone looked over. Clarke was frankly surprised that he was even speaking, especially without someone addressing him first, he didn’t come across to her as a social type of person.

“And why is that, Bellamy?” Kane asked inquiringly, interested in his opinion. 

“You say that he could have done something worse with his ability,” He spoke with vicinity, his hand gesturing towards Clarke without looking at her, “But we’re ignoring the fact that he didn’t have to do anything wrong at all with it. You say that he could walk through walls or anything for that matter, but he could have used that to help people, he could have...I don’t know..become a firefighter and gone through a burning building unharmed and saved someone trapped inside. He didn’t have to rob a bank.” Bellamy’s voice built up in passion as he spoke, “So I agree with the state, he got what he deserved, the punishment suits the crime.”

Clarke furrowed her brows, “But we live in a world where nobody like us is ever seen as a hero, or whatever, we’re always the bad guy. So why try to be good?”

Bellamy finally looked at her, his eyes dark, “Because we’re all still people regardless, and people should do the right thing whenever they can.”

Clarke restrained herself from clenching her fists, “People? How about you try telling that to the CAH.” She spat. 

Bellamy glared at her with such an intensity she felt it in the depths of her soul, “We’re people.” He seethed. 

The room settled into an uncomfortable tension, Bellamy and Clarke sizing each other up, daring the other to say something else. 

“Not to them.” Clarke said finally, she spat the words out as if it were poison on her tongue. 

Kane raised his hands, “We need to calm down here. You two have contrasting opinions, and that’s okay, we’re all entitled to our own,” He glanced from Bellamy to Clarke, “We just need respect for each other’s.”

“Fine.” Clarke crossed her arms.

 

After the session had finished Clarke made her way towards her car, scrolling through her texts on her phone idly, she stopped upon hearing a gruff, ‘Hey’ from behind it. She turned, it was Bellamy.

“What do you want?”

He kept his distance, “I wanted to ask you something.” He seemed trouble as he spoke.

“About?”

“What you said, about the CAH not seeing us as people,” His voice faltered for a split second, before his guarded tone returned, “Did they ever do something to you?” His voice lowered.

Clarke was stumped, her eyes searched his for any hidden meaning by what he just said. She let out a brief laugh, “What?”

Bellamy moved forward a step, “If they have, it would explain a lot.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Clarke asked defensively, taking a step backwards towards her car, intimidated by him though she tried to fight against it.

“When you made that storm at Kane’s, when I touched your arm-” 

“Just stop!” Clarke snapped, moving away and throwing open the car door violently. 

“Clarke, stop!” Bellamy held the door open to stop her from closing it.

“Let go of the door.” She spoke firmly.

“Listen to me.”

“Let go.” She glared up at him, “Bellamy.”

“Can’t you just let me speak?” His nostrils flared, he was pissed off.

“No. I don’t want to hear what you have to say. I don’t want to talk about what happened there.” Clarke tried to pull the door closed, shocked at how firm he was holding it.

He scrutinized her face with his eyes with an intensity and concentration she had never seen, his mouth thinned to a line before letting out an exasperated sigh, “I wanted to help.” He uttered, finally letting go of the door and slamming it closed.

Clarke didn’t move a muscle as she watched him storm away from the car, he rubbed the back of his neck as he climbed into a black jeep. For a moment she could have sworn she saw him stare right back at her as he sat in the front seat of his car as he pulled out.

Clarke jumped back to her sense, she muttered to herself as she turned her keys in the ignition and drove away.

 

When Clarke arrived back at her home, she knew something was amiss. From the moment she stepped out of the car, her senses screamed at her something was wrong. She reached into her car and grabbed her bag.

Her hand reached in, closing around a small bottle of pepper spray her mother had told her to always carry around with her when she was 13. She walked towards the front door, her heart faltered when she noticed it was open slightly.

She considered calling the police, but something inside compelled her not to. Instead her hand closed around the handle, pushing the door open with a slight creak.

Clarke pulled the pepper spray out, resting her finger on the button as she walked inside. 

“Miss Griffin.”

Clarke jumped, aiming the pepper spray in the direction of the voice. It was a man dressed in an expensive black suit, in his hands he held the picture of her parents from a trip to disneyland when she was 10.

“Who the fuck are you?” Clarke growled.

“I’m Mr Wallace.” He set the picture down, and strolled towards Clarke, who took a step back, her small weapon still raised, “There’s no need for that.” He gave her a sickly smile.

“What are you doing here?”

“I work for an organisation I’m sure you’re very familiar with,” He paused, “The Civilians against Abnormal Humans.”

CAH. Clarke froze, her hand trembling. Her instincts told her to run but her legs weren’t co-operating, her heart hammered in her chest, and fear froze on her face.

“You’re very special, Clarke, wondrous work you did on your house in 2008, did you think we wouldn’t notice?” He took a step back, before sitting down on the couch, “You proved to us at the age of 14 you were a very dangerous young woman, and I assume you still are, by that calamity you caused in the country last week.”

Clarke couldn’t utter a single word.

Mr Wallace sighed, “Aren’t you going to ask me what I want?” He chuckled.

“What.” Clarke’s voice was tiny, much like a mouse about to run into a mouse trap.

“I don’t want anything,” He stood up, straightening his suit jacket, “I’m just here to warn you.”

“Warn me?”

“You Abnormals are a virus, you have small numbers but even one is deadly,” He snarled at her, “If it were up to me I’d have you wiped off the face of the Earth,” He walked up to her slowly, “You think you can swan in and do what you want just because you have a party trick. The only reason you and everyone else like you is alive is because of the 1989 Act of Abnormality, are you aware of that?”

Clarked swallowed the lump of fear, “Yes.”

“So all I’m saying to you is,” He stepped back, “Tread lightly.” He gave her one last glare before storming through the front door, closing it with a slam.

Clarke stood in the darkness of her home, she could feel her heart beating everywhere, the fear and panic rising all over her body, pulsing through her veins. She dropped the pepper spray, and sat down heavily on the couch. She clasped her hands together to stop them trembling.

Maybe this is what Bellamy had wanted to talk to her about.

Maybe he was trying to warn her?


	5. BELLAMY

The night of the session, Bellamy agreed to meet Murphy, Monty, Jasper and Raven at the nearest bar in town, it was a dingey little place and was usually filled with drunken, overweight middle aged men but it did the job.

The five of them sat in a corner booth listening to the outdated music playing from the speaker on the other side of the bar. Bellamy took a swig from the pint of beer he always ordered, blinking hard as he put it back down.

“So.” Raven spoke, her words slurring slightly, “I heard you and Clarke got into a h - heated debate at the session today.” She hiccuped as she spoke. 

“Who told you.” Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh a little at her slurring.

“Guilty.” Murphy raised his hand, “You both really went for each other.”

“All I did was disagree with her opinion.” He shrugged, “She was the one who reacted.”

“Well…” Raven sat back in the seat, “I wouldn’t set her off, we all saw what happens if you do.”

They settled into an uncomfortable silence, before Jasper put his hands on the table, “Well, this is awkward, and I want to dance.” He attempted to crawl over Monty, who yelled in return and slapped his best friend on the back as he got onto the floor. Jasper spun around to face the table, and did a mocking bow.

The song that was playing stopped, and a more upbeat, face paced came on in it’s place. Jasper began to dance, terribly, but he seemed to be having fun. Raven cheered him on while Monty got up to dance with him, telling the rest of them in between laughs it was a dance they had concocted in high school.

Murphy snorted, while filming it on his phone, promising he would post it to every social media platform he was on. 

Bellamy remained silent, a small smile on his face as he watched his friends, but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn’t get it out of his head that the CAH may have done something to Clarke, the way she hated anyone questioning her abnormality, the way she got so touchy about insisting that the CAH didn’t see them as people. It confused him. But it wasn’t his problem. He was better off just forgetting it ever happened and not read into it.

The night ended with Jasper drunkenly chatting to an equally drunk girl, Maya, he thought her name was, but they seemed to hit it off. Finn came to pick Raven up, he was never really a fan of her hanging out with them alone. 

Bellamy couldn’t deny that he was drunk. He stumbled messily out of the bar, catching onto the wall as he lurched forward. He kept a grip on the wall, swallowing hard to stop the bile from tumbling out of his mouth.

“Are you alright?”

Bellamy gagged, not able to respond to the voice. He tried to, but the only thing that came up was sick. Classy. He groaned, wiping his mouth as he straightened up. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, I mean..you did throw up on my shoes but they weren’t that nice.” It was a woman, she laughed as she spoke. She was of average height with long curly brown hair, her eyes were of the same colour but they sparkled even in the darkness of the night. 

“I - I’m Bellamy.” He tried to smile at her, but slipped on the wall he held onto, “I’m so sorry about this.”

“Don’t be, I’m Gina.” She reached out to hold onto his arm, helping him off the wall, “You should go home.”

“I’m trying to.” Bellamy laughed sheepishly, his head span, which made him dizzy. He leant a little further into Gina, who struggled to hold him up.

“Well, should I take you there? No way I’m letting you drive yourself if you drove here.”

“You,” Bellamy hiccuped loudly, “You don’t even know where I live.”

Gina laughed, stopping to readjust herself under his arm so she could support him, “You’d better tell me then.”

Bellamy smiled down at her, about to speak before quickly shutting his mouth as to avoid throwing up all over her. Her hand reached up to cover his as she went to move his arm, and that was when he felt her. She felt like happiness. Something good must have happened to her recently. The feeling spread to Bellamy, who drunkenly laughed at nothing. He glanced around, spotting his jeep.

“T - the jeep.” He pointed.

Gina helped him over to the jeep, she reached over to the passenger seat door and opened it. Bellamy clambered in, collapsing against the seat with a huff. He closed his eyes but it didn’t help. He felt like the car was floating. And that made him feel even more sick.

Gina walked around to the other side, getting into the driver’s seat, “You aren’t gonna rob me, are you?” Bellamy asked, smirking slightly.  
Gina shook her head with a pleasant laugh, “I’m not sure I could take you if I tried to, but I will need your keys and address to take you home, but that itself does sound very dodgy.”

Bellamy tried to roll onto his left leg a bit to reach into his back pocket, grabbing his keys. He handed them to Gina who put them into the ignition. He told her where he lived, and had to stop himself from passing out as they drove. Gina chatted to him quite happily, keeping him engaged in the conversation. She slowed the car down outside his apartment, pulling into an available parking space.

The journey from the car to the apartment was a struggle, but they made it. Bellamy flicked the light on, suddenly embarrassed from the mess he had left it in. “Sorry about the mess.” He slurred, attempting to hide the stacks of papers on the table.

“Don’t be.” Gina lingered by the door.

“What are you gonna do now?” Bellamy said, turning to look at her.

Gina shrugged, pulling her jacket around herself tighter, “I’ll get a taxi and head home probably.”

“You could stay here.”

“I just met you.” She smiled slightly.

“True.” Bellamy began to make his way over to her. It wasn’t so much that he was intentionally leaning in to kiss her, but that he had begun to fall forwards and he couldn’t really stop himself. But it ended up with him sloppily kissing her, and she returned the favour.

“Stay now?” He whispered between the kisses. She gave a mumbled reply that resembled yes.

The two become close rather quickly after that awkward drunken night, and spent the next few months dating. He continued to attend the sessions, purely because of his friends. Sometimes new people came, but sooner rather than later they left. The last constant member to have joined was Clarke, who remained as closed off and vicious towards Bellamy as she had been from the beginning. So he did the only thing that he could do, he avoided her.

He had nothing to do with her, and she had nothing to do with him. She came out for drinks with the group occasionally, but the two rarely exchanged a word apart from the odd ‘Hello’. They didn’t like each other, to be blunt, and it didn’t look as though it was going to change.

So that was why it was especially odd when Clarke Griffin showed up on his doorstep in the middle of the night.

“I need your help..”

Bellamy raised an eyebrow, focusing through the sleep in his eyes. 

The girl in front of him was shaking from head to toe and her face was covered in a thin veil of sweat. She was gripping the bottom of her sweater in her hands, probably in an attempt to stop them shaking.

Her sky blue eyes were wide, like a wild animal caught in headlights. He couldn’t help but feel pity for her.

“How did you find me?” Was all he asked, pressing his hand against the door frame, debating whether or not to let her in.

Clarke balled up the material even more so it covered her hands entirely, she swallowed hard, “Octavia mentioned you lived near here a while back, I wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t important.”

What could have been so important a girl he had almost nothing to do with had shown up at his apartment unannounced in the very early hours of the morning? Bellamy raked through all the situations he could think of, but nothing seemed plausible.

“You’d better come in.” He grumbled, stepping aside to allow her in. She practically sprinted inside, standing directly under the ceiling light. In the harsh glow he could see how terrified she looked, how her hair stuck to her face and how the usually rosy flush of her cheeks drained to reveal a sickly kind of pallor. 

“What happened to you?” He asked, closing the door, turning back around to look over.

Clarke opened her mouth to talk, before freezing. Slowly, she let go of the sweater, “It’s better if I just show you.” She spoke quietly.

Bellamy looked at her bewilderedly as Clarke extended both of her hands, he noticed how they trembled slightly. Overhead, the lights began to flicker and give out. 

Bellamy paced forward, about to tell her to stop, before noticing the street lamps outside the apartment behaving the same way. He looked back at Clarke, who seemed transfixed on her hands.

Then, out of nowhere, a burst of white lightening shot from the ceiling light and into Clarke’s now cupped hands. 

Bellamy stumbled backwards, watching as the Abnormal caught the lightning. The lumescent shine reflecting onto her face and the apartment. Bellamy raised his hand, shielding his eyes from the light.

Clarke’s whole body began to shake. She gritted her teeth as she threw up her hands with a cry, the lightning shooting back into the light, the flickering stopped and Clarke stumbled back onto the table, breathing heavily.

Bellamy gaped, struggling for words, “What the hell did you just do?”

Clarke quickly hid her hands again, shaking her head, “I don’t know. I was coming back from work and my car broke down, so I just decided I’d ditch it and walk and come back tomorrow, but then all the lights started to flicker and this lightning from a street lamp just shot into my hands.”

Clarke took a deep breath, “I don’t think anyone saw me, I’d be dead if they did. This has never happened before, I didn’t know where to go…” She wipes her eyes furiously, “I don’t even know where it came from..”

Bellamy took a long look at her, his hardened expression softening a little. She was scared and he knew how that felt, and that was enough for him to try and be kind enough to her. 

“You can crash on the couch for tonight if you want, last thing you’d want is to walk home and take out every street lamp in Arkadia.” He joked.

Clarke tried to laugh, “Thanks.”

Bellamy moved forward, he held his hand out, “Can I just see?” He asked, not wanting to impose.

Clarke flinched away at first, before cautiously offering her arm out to him. Bellamy gently took her arm in his hand. Within a second, a jolt of electricity travelled from her skin to his, causing him to jump back. He looked at his hand, it felt like it was buzzing, or like it was static.

Clarke withdrew her arm, “You okay?”

Bellamy roughly shook his hand, “Just an electric shock.” He said dismissively, the tingling in his hand still pulsating. “Are you sure this has never happened?”

“Never.” Clarke confirmed.

“You didn’t seem to be able to control your ability at Kane’s, why are you now able to just summon lightning indoors?”

“I don’t know!” Clarke cried, throwing her hands up as thought she were surrendering, “I don’t know why i’m like this! I’ve always tried to control what I can do but I never meant to control it like this!” 

Bellamy held a hand out in front of him, almost as if to protect himself, “You need to calm down, Clarke.” He kept his voice clear and calm. The truth was she scared him. He had seen what she was capable of at Kane’s, but this was something else entirely. She had just brought lightening down from the sky and into his apartment and held it in her hands. He had met a lot of abnormals in his life, some weren’t that powerful, and some were, but Clarke was by far the most powerful one he had ever met, and it absolutely terrified him.

Clarke regarded his hand, her face settling into a hurt, yet angry expression. She glared back up at his face, the eye contact was suffering. “Are you afraid of me?”

“I just want you to stay calm.”

“So you are afraid.” Clarke said pointedly. She exhaled slowly, before stepping forward abruptly, her eyes fixated on him, “You’ve been afraid of me since that day at Kane’s, I’ve seen it, and don’t bother lying to me, Bellamy.”

Bellamy didn’t dare break the eye contact, he maintained his stance, straightening his posture, and tilted his head forward slightly, “I’m not scared of you, princess.” His voice mocking.

“Don’t ever call me that.” Clarke hissed, her hand flew out, grabbing his wrist in a death grip, her fingers digging into his skin.

Bellamy hesitated in pulling away, “Let me go, Clarke.” He warned.

Clarke’s nostrils flared, she squeezed harder on his wrist, sending a jolt of electricity up his arm, much stronger than before. It caused Bellamy to yelp like a wounded dog, Clarke let go out his arm, allowing him to fall on his knees. He panted for breath, tensing his muscles as the electricity ran through him, nowhere near strong enough to seriously hurt him, but enough to shock him.

Clarke took a step back, calming herself down. She dragged her hands down her face before looking back at Bellamy, who was now sitting against the wall, staring at her like she was some kind of mass murderer.

“I’m sorry, Bellamy.” Was all Clarke could say, noticing how his arm was spasming slightly.

“What have I ever done to you?” He growled, pushing himself up the wall, sniffing as he walked towards Clarke, he stopped very close to her, looming over her much smaller frame. His eyes glared at her with intensity.

Clarke bowed her head, “It’s what my Dad used to call me.” She whispered.

He frowned, “What?”

“Princess.”

Bellamy stopped, he looked down at her, despite the fact that she had sent a wave of electricity into him, he couldn’t help but feel bad. “What happened to him.”

Clarke said nothing, turning to walk off to the door of the apartment. 

Before she could, Bellamy grabbed her arm. This time she gave off a different feeling, it felt like lament, like she was in mourning. He blinked, letting himself look down. He knew what happened now, there was only one thing that could have happened to cause this feeling.

“Was it recent?”

Clarke stayed silent, her eyes taking in the way he looked at her with sheer sadness as they shared the same feeling at that moment, “No.” She said finally.

Bellamy let go of her arm, “You can still stay here.” He cleared his throat, his eyes not quite meeting hers, “Gina won’t mind, she’s on a night shift.”

Clarke murmured a quiet thank you and a sorry, before sitting down on the couch. Bellamy didn’t know why he was helping her, maybe it was because he saw how Octavia had taken a liking to her, or maybe it was now because he knew that her father, or maybe both of her parents were dead. There was so much he didn’t know about her, and he wasn’t sure if he should know all of it.

Either way, he went to bed that night with Clarke Griffin stuck in his head.


End file.
